The present invention relates to hair clips, and relates more particularly to such a hair clip which can be used as an implement for grooming the hair when it is unfastened.
FIG. 10 shows a hair clip according to the prior art. This structure of hair clip comprises a substantially arched ornament plate 5, a mounting plate 51 adhered to the ornament plate 5 at an inner side, an arched spring plate 52 having two opposite ends fixedly secured to the mounting plate 51, two springy retainer rods 54 intersected at one end of the arched spring plate 52, and a clamping spring leaf 53 having a fixed end hinged to one end of the arched spring plate 52 remote from the springy retainer rods 54 and a free end made with a coupling portion 55 for connection to the springy retainer rods 54. Because the ornament plate 5 is fixed to the mounting frame 51, it is not changeable. In order to decorate a different hair style, a different hair clip may have to be used. Furthermore, when coupling portion 55 of the clamping spring leaf 53 is fastened to the springy retainer rods 54, the hair tends to be damaged by the arched spring plate 52 and the clamping spring leaf 53.